


My Heart Comes Undone

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Sided Font Demon/Shadow Monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "They were right next to each other when they were attacked and when Zeek awoke he was now in this cold dark room, alone. A feeling of dread washes over him. It makes him think of the dungeon of Davari’s palace where he was kept. There’s a weight on his chest like he can’t breathe and it feels like he might faint. The urge to claw at his own throat begins to creep to the surface when the door he didn’t notice swings open."Zeek is held captive by Hagfish and Shadow Monkey to lure out the Monkey King. There's no way Monkey would be stupid enough to fall for this nor care enough to come for him.
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Kudos: 3





	My Heart Comes Undone

They were right next to each other when they were attacked and when Zeek awoke he was now in this cold dark room, alone. A feeling of dread washes over him. It makes him think of the dungeon of Davari’s palace where he was kept. There’s a weight on his chest like he can’t breathe and it feels like he might faint. The urge to claw at his own throat begins to creep to the surface when the door he didn’t notice swings open.

“Monkey!” Zeek rushes over to him as the god steps into the room. He pulls him into a hug and Monkey wraps his arms around him. He breathes him in. Monkey usually cedarwood and honey scent is there but there’s a scent of brimstone just under the surface. There’s something wrong. Zeek pulls back and looks at him. Whatever this is has Monkey’s face and body, but his crown is missing. Zeek pulls away as if burned. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Monkey King.” Zeeks face twisted into disbelief. Monkey was cocky on the norm but even he wasn’t stupid enough to play the fool at a time like this.

“No, you’re something else. You look like him, sound like him, almost smell like he does, but you’re not him.” The imposter's face replicated Monkeys face perfectly, the same head tilt and large smile but instead of bringing comfort it brought dread. 

“I was made to destroy him.”

“You’ll fail.” Zeek spits in disgust.

“I don’t think so. I know all his moves, all his weaknesses too, because I am him after all.” Shadow Monkey looks him up and down, giving the demon a dirty grin.

“If you knew him as well as you say you’d know he’d be happy to leave me here to rot. I am no weakness of his.” the demon angrily informs the Shadow Monkey.

“I have his memories, I know how he feels about you. How  _ we _ feel about you.” Shadow Monkey crowds Zeek against the pillar in the room.

“Don’t.” Zeek’s back thuds against the stone. His stomach dropped at the touch, one that he had longed for such time but it was not the same hands far too rough with him as he grabbed Zeeks hips.

“You could have me in the way you want him. I’d give you everything you could want, Zeek.” Shadow Monkey whispers into his ear. Zeek’s hands curl into fists. Anger flared up and all he wanted to do was to beat him down and scream.

“I’d rather die.” Zeek bursts a spark of electricity from his hands into Shadow Monkey’s chest knocking him six feet onto his back. The Shadow Monkey gets up from the dirty stone floor and brushes himself off. 

“That was very rude. I think you need some time to think about what you’ve done.” Shadow Monkey slams the door closed and the lock clicks. Zeek runs to the door trying to open it but the metal of the handle is too hot to touch. 

“Fuck.” He hisses in pain. It’s been warded, so at least his captors aren’t as stupid as he’d hoped. There will be no point trying to teleport out either. All he can do is wait, there’s a reason they abducted him. If that evil version of Monkey is to be believed, Zeek is the real Monkey King’s weakness, he can only assume he’s to be bait to lure him into a trap. Zeek laughs, he’ll be waiting here for all eternity then.

Zeek took a look around the room and it was pretty much empty. There was a small bed tucked into the corner, a table with a wash basin, and a chair. He moved the chair to the middle of the room and sat facing the door. Waiting.

The hours felt like days as he waited for Shadow Monkey’s return. He hated that even a glimpse of this Monkey pulled at something in his chest. 

He would not betray him. He would not give anything away. The demon stares in silence at the faux god in front of him as he asks him question after question about Monkey’s whereabouts and plans. Shadow Monkey only gets back silence.

“You’ve been so loyal to him, but can you say the same for him?” Shadow Monkey walks in a circle around him. “If you were mine, I’d have torn the world a part to find you by now. I would make you my king of demon’s to rule this earth beside me.”

He stops behind Zeek and leans next to his ear.

“I’d fuck you better than he ever could.” Zeek betrays nothing. His face remains blank like the cold heartless demon he is. It went on like this for days, weeks, even months.The fight in Zeek flickers each day like a flame. Shadow Monkey never lays a hand on him. He just becomes a daily reminder that the real Monkey is never coming for him. Which is a constant form of torture in itself. 

On day one hundred twenty, the flame in Zeek is finally snuffed out. Shadow Monkey enters his room with a bit more swagger as if he already knew Zeeks thoughts. 

“Have you changed your mind yet?” His glare could put holes through walls yet Shadow Monkey only stood there, that asshole grin that he found endearing with his Monkey only pissing him off with this one.

“What other choice do I have? You can’t kill me and I can’t kill myself.” He moved up into Zeeks space, sharp teeth gleaming in the fire light.

“Come to Daddy, Zeek.” Shadow Monkey pulls him into a kiss and Zeek squeezes his eyes closed.There was no sweetness like with his Monkey, only ash and anger. He can feel his mouth fill with that taste of salt as his eyes begin to leak with tears. 

Monkey isn’t coming for him. 

There’s no hope left in Zeek’s heart. 

He kisses back. It’s a kiss filled with heartbreak and longing. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Shadow Monkey tells him. Zeek lets himself believe for a moment. A small part of wonders if this version of Monkey could love him, and maybe he could learn to love him like he does the real god in return. 

The door splinters open and Shadow Monkey grabs Zeek by the throat to keep him in place. He choked as he struggled against the grip, struggling to get air. He beat on his chest with the palms of his hands hoping that he could gather enough magic to strike him again.

“Let him go, Shadow Monkey!” There in the broken doorway stands the Monkey King.

“Brother! It’s so nice to see you again, but I’m afraid you’ve interrupted our alone time.” Shadow Monkey licks the side of Zeek’s face. The demon’s face contorts with disgust. Zeek watches as Monkey’s knuckles turn white as he grips his staff. His face hardens in anger at the display.

“I should have killed you the first time.”

He was flung against the wall, his head bounced off the stone and his mouth tasted of iron. He watched as the two Monkeys were at each other’s throats. Coughing, Zeek tried again to conjure what little strength he had left to zap Shadow Monkey, but the sparks sputtered out. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was closing in around him. 

Maybe this was the end. 

He finally got a glimpse of what he always wanted only for him to die. He just wished he had a little more time.

When Zeek finally opens his eyes he sees sunlight coming into a room that is a vast contrast to the dungeon he was in. The next thing he sees is Monkey in a chair next to his bed, his read rests on the patch of bed next to Zeek. Monkey’s hand is clasped in his. Zeek tries to sit up but the pain in his ribs shoots through his body making him cry out in pain. Monkey jolts from his sleep beside him.

“You’re awake! Are you in pain, I can get you some medicine?” Monkey asks him in a wide-eyed panic. 

“I’m alright, I just moved wrong.” Zeek gives him a small smile.

“How are you feeling?” Monkey gives his hand a tiny squeeze

“Sore.”

“Tripitaka says your injuries should heal pretty quick, so that’s good news.” This overwhelming attention had Zeek jumpy. What if this was simply an illusion being pulled by those who had held him captive? There was only one way to find out.

“Monkey, what you saw back there-” His chest felt tight as he pushed the words from his mouth and Monkey let out a quiet shush. 

“Zeek, I know you didn’t want that. None of that was your fault.” Guilt suddenly filled him.

“No Monkey, I did and it is.” Zeek looks at their joined hands. The same exact hands as Shadow Monkey yet they had such softness as they held his. “I thought you weren’t coming for me, it had been months. Nothing hurt more than seeing someone with your voice and your face promise me things that you wouldn’t. He kissed me and I let him, because if I was going to waste away in the dark I’d have at least known what having your lips on mine felt like.”

Zeek swallows, and looks at the god beside him. Monkey looks back at him with such emotion that it almost hurts.

“It took me less than twenty-four hours to find you. You were not gone for months. I killed him. I killed him with my bare hands and I would do it again to keep you safe. I’m so sorry I was too scared to tell you how I felt, please forgive me.” Monkey holds Zeek’s hand to his mouth. His eyes shine with unwashed tears.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, there’s nothing to forgive.”

“There is. Damn it they took you from me before I got the chance to tell you I’m in love with you. You thought you were going to die alone and unloved, and I’ll never forgive myself.” Zeek pulls him forward and kisses him. It’s different this time, their first time. Chaste and sweet. No brimstone lay hidden beneath that sweetness and that’s when he knew this was real. Zeek can feel Monkey smiling against his lips and Zeek smiles too.

“I love you too.” Zeek sighs.

“Break it up! Zeek needs to heal.” Tripitaka knocks on the open door to the room. 

“Yes, sir.” Monkey blushes, and sits back into his chair. His hand never let go of Zeek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden
> 
> Thank you to Nori for helping me ❤️


End file.
